eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5355 (22 September 2016)
Synopsis Mick finds Linda rummaging through Ollie’s baby clothes, sorting out what she can give to Whitney. Mick assures a clearly pensive Linda that Ollie is doing well, but Linda’s concerned about him hitting his developmental milestones. Mick confides in Buster that he just wants some straight answers from the doctors about Ollie. Buster reassures Mick that all he can do is be straight with the consultant and reminds him that he’ll have him and Shirley there for them if it’s not the news they want to hear. Whitney’s disappointed at Ryan’s departure – she tells Lee that he’s her only real family left. Lee points out that the Carters are her family too now. Lee questions Buster’s plans when he disappears without explanation, leaving him on the stall alone. Mick is unimpressed when he approaches the fish stall to discover that Lee hasn’t seen Buster in an hour – he needs Shirley at the Vic to open up. Outside number 23, Lee knocks and an unkempt looking Buster answers. Assuming he’s with Shirley, Lee asks Buster to chase her up – Mick needs her in the Vic. Having had Buster agree, Lee is floored to see Shirley cross the Square – Buster was with someone else. Inside Number 23, Buster assures Kathy that Lee didn’t suspect anything. Kathy’s worried – they nearly got caught. In the Consultant’s office, Mick and Linda are told that Ollie is considered to be on target. Later, in the Vic kitchen, Mick senses Lee’s mood and questions what’s wrong. Lee comes clean – Buster’s cheating on Shirley… It’s chaos in Number 3 and Bex gets snappy when Martin and Stacey try to force breakfast on her. Stacey panics about being able to afford an extra mouth to feed with Bex now around; Martin assures her that they’ll make it work. A firm Kyle approaches Steven in the restaurant and insists that he deserves a pay rise. Steven declares that money is too tight and Kyle’s pleas fall on deaf ears. Stacey finds Kyle in the café and catches him looking for rooms to rent for himself – he’s prepared to move out; he knows he’s getting in the way. Stacey is adamant that he’s family, but Kyle claims that the practical thing to do is to move on. Bex and Belinda bicker when Bex returns and claims that she needs the dining table to work on her assignment. Stacey is at the end of her tether and claims that they all need to find a bigger place to live in. Pam informs Les that she’s been looking online at properties in Worthing. It’s a warm moment as Pam and Les concur that it’ll be a fresh start for the pair of them. Les tells Pam that he’s put in a call to MacIntyres about buying the funeral parlour. Les is adamant that they need the cash and they have no family to pass it on to – Pam’s emotional at the thought. Les declares that he’s going to call a staff meeting for later today to break the news. When an enthusiastic Billy shows up for work, Pam and Les are plagued with guilt. Pam and Les call the staff together and deliver their news – they’re selling the business, retiring and moving to Worthing. Les claims that he’ll do everything he can to ensure that their jobs are kept on as part of the deal with their buyer. Billy speaks up first and claims that he understands – Pam and Les need to put Walford behind them. Louise is severely concerned when she clocks the state of Phil – he’s writhing in pain. Louise lies to Sharon and claims that Phil has popped out. Louise asks Phil whether he’s drunk but he claims he’s fine, despite slurring. Louise declares that she should take the day off of school and stay with him, but Phil is firm – she should go. Later, Louise arrives home and is further concerned about Phil, although relieved that the drink beside him is only water. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes